Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and an electronic system adopting the same.
Description of Related Art
While the degree of integration of semiconductor devices has been increased, discrete devices, such as transistors having a fin field effect transistors (finFET) structure have been used in integrated circuits of the semiconductor devices. With the trend of an increasing degree of integration in semiconductor devices, unexpected problems may occur while distances between the transistors having the finFET structure become smaller.